


Daylight.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [62]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Dad Bellamy Blake, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where reader and Bellamy were in a relationship before the end of the world but she gets stuck in the ground with Clarke in Praimfaya; then, once Spacekru comes back down and after Bellamy saves Clarke he finds out that during the time in the ground the reader had their baby. And idk but maybe the reader is hesitant to tell Bellamy because she was worried that he had moved on or something."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 27





	Daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** this gif is everything, change my mind.

**YOUR POV**

It had been hard; really hard at the beginning, actually. Clarke and I could barely keep each other alive so once I realized I was pregnant, I panicked; not only because I didn't know anything about babies but also because I had no idea how we'd manage to survive ourselves, let alone how I was going to keep a baby alive. The baby would come and Bellamy wouldn't be here; I didn't know if I could do it... they'd be four and a half when Bellamy would be able to come back down because I still trusted he would. And what would he think? We hadn't planned to get pregnant, at least not so soon, and especially not now that he was going to miss the first years of our kid. It brought me to tears thinking about it every time but I had to be strong for myself and for the kid.

So I did it. Clarke and I found a valley that had been skipped entirely by the wave of destruction and we settled there around five months before the baby arrived. I would never be able to thank Clarke enough for taking care of me throughout that time and then for all her help with the baby; at some point, I realized the kid was now Clarke and mine, at least until Bellamy came back. And I was okay with that. My life only got better after little Aurora first opened her eyes and focused them on me; I had cried so much that day, Clarke had too and, somehow, that was enough for me. Even if her father wasn't here, I wanted to make sure that she knew about him so I never skipped our bedtime stories in which I always told her about her dad.

As Aurora grew older and particularly after the five-year mark since Praimfaya, she started asking more and more about her dad and I had no answers. He had been supposed to come back right after that mark which was when Earth would be hospitable again for non-nightbloods and yet, he wasn't here. I was starting to have doubts; maybe they had settled nicely in space, maybe they had found they liked it better up there than down here, maybe they assumed we were dead and didn't want to come back down... maybe he had moved on. That thought terrified me but, the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. Why else wouldn't he have come down yet? And, after all, I was dead.

\- "He'll come back, Y/N." -Clarke patted my back as I sat straight again next to her, looking back to see Madi with Aurora, a smile on my lips- "He has to meet her."

\- "What if he's moved on? It's not like they could think we survived."

\- "If he has, it'd only be because he thinks you're dead and, as soon as he sees you, his love for you will resurface, all your memories together and..."

\- "I don't have the stomach to have this conversation again." -I sighed, standing up, not bothering to talk on the radio like she had just done- "I'm happy with my kid, with you and your kid."

\- "We are a peculiar family, I'll give you that."

\- "We came to this world in peculiar circumstances, so I wasn't expecting any less, princess."

I offered her my hand that she immediately took to stand up, laughing with me. We had survived against all odds and, against all odds too we had raised two beautiful, smart, and gentle kids. Life hadn't been as awful as I had expected it to be once I saw the rocket leaving Earth without us. Praimfaya had made us stronger, the bond and I Clarke shared now could not be broken, and neither could the one between our kids. Madi had helped me so much with Aurora too since we found her; she was like her little sister and Madi had taken on the role of the older sister to heart. She had been teaching her Trigedasleng too and basically everything she knew. I had sat in the dark, watching as Madi told Luna about the world before it ended, telling her about the forest, the animals and the sky and how she'd teach her to swim and climb trees and hunt; that had made me laugh and it had also replenished my love for life a bit more every day. Now I was truly glad to be alive, to have this life, even if it wasn't the one I had originally planned.

Clarke had insisted to keep up our routine, saying it'd benefit both us and the kids, so we always ended up at the same spot, bringing out the radio and talking with our friends in space or, more so, talking to them for they never answered. I had no clue why they weren't answering but I wanted to think it was because Praimfaya had, somehow, disabled communications between us and them. I liked that option better than being ignored.

\- "Dad? Hello?" -Madi had lent the radio to Aurora now and my heart clenched a bit inside my chest as she called for him- "Hello?" -she looked at the radio as if trying to understand why no one was answering before looking at me- "It's broken."

\- "No, baby." -I smiled, sitting down behind her, picking her up in my arms and grabbing the radio- "Daddy's just a bit far away and..." -I didn't really know what to say- "Why don't you tell him a story?"

\- "A story?"

\- "Yeah." -I placed the mic in front of her again- "Tell him about what you did yesterday with Madi."

\- "Okay!"

She started clapping in front of her, her worries all gone now as she started narrating her day with Madi; I deeply wished Bellamy could actually hear her. She was so excited to meet him and kept asking when daddy would come home from the stars, wondering if he'd know her. I didn't know if he would; she definitively looked a lot like me but her hair and her nose were like a replica to Bellamy's. Aurora really was half of each of us and I hoped, one day, the half that was missing would come back to pick her up and tell her stories about the sky.

\- "Hey, look."

I had been so immersed in Aurora's voice and my own thoughts that I had missed the loud band that a ship entering the atmosphere had made. I felt the tears in my eyes as Aurora looked at me, pointing at the ship and asking if that was dad. I nodded, standing up with her in my arms, kissing her head as we looked at the ship. But my happiness was shortlived as Clarke looked at me with troubled eyes, asking me to hand Aurora to Madi and commanding her to get in the Rover; then, she handed me her rifle, asking me to look at the ship as it got closer to us. It wasn't them, it was a prisoners' ship. I gulped as I realized what that meant, running with her to the Rover, starting it to get back to our home, planning what we had to do.

It was a simple plan: plant a couple traps around their ship without being seen, getting to high ground, wait for them to be triggered and get rid of them and whoever escaped the traps with our rifles. We agreed the best was to leave Madi and Aurora hidden back in our home, promising that at least one of us would come back to look for them once it was over. And it was all working perfectly fine, until we, somehow, were discovered, having at least 6 men running after us to catch us. We couldn't let that happen and I knew just the place to hide away from our kids but Clarke fell and twisted her ankle, leaving her unable to run. I carried her for a while but, eventually, she asked me to get back to the kids, make sure they were safe while she distracted the men and guided them somewhere else. Of course, I refused; I knew they'd catch her and I needed Clarke, I didn't want her to die but she was about to start screaming at me to leave, saying they couldn't get us both so, as much as it hurt me, I left her behind, promising to get to her, to plan something with Madi to free her. I ran back home, wondering what the hell we were going to do now.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Six years, well over the time mark we had set ourselves to get back to the ground. I wanted to go back to, at least, see my sister; I knew Y/N was dead and with her the dreams and hopes I had held close to my heart for a future. I had loved her so deeply, I still struggled to make peace with her death. I had left her behind and now she was gone. She had been gone for years but not her memory from my mind nor the way she made me feel from my heart; I doubted I'd ever forget about her, I knew I'd never love someone else as I had loved her. I was still alive, but the future I had craved and the only one I truly wanted had died with her.

\- "What do you say?"

\- "Huh?"

I had zoned out while I took off my spacesuit once we landed back on the ground with Emori as our pilot, for Raven had had to stay behind to make sure we had leverage over the people we had discovered had landed a day before us. I hoped, wherever they had gone, my sister would still be alive. She had to be. I couldn't lose her too.

I glanced at Echo. She knew now all about Y/N, about who she was and what she had meant and still meant to me. I was certain now that, if they had ever gotten the chance, they'd have been good friends. But I couldn't keep thinking about the past or about what could've been, I had to look into the future and live for myself and for Y/N, and that was exactly what I intended to do. But we didn't get far: as Echo and I made it out of the ship, we found the rest of our friends with their hands up and their weapons on the ground as four men pointed their own guns at them. This was not how I expected to be received but I guessed the prisoners had seen us come down and didn't want any more company.

\- "Weapons down, both of you."

Echo and I interchanged a look, nodding at her and moving to let my gun on the floor when I heard a shot, and then another and another and so on until all men were dead on the floor in front of us; I rose my gun immediately again on instinct, looking at the tree line, only seeing a shadow coming out, walking towards us; I thought it was my sister until I heard the voice.

\- "Welcome back."

The bag I was holding fell from my hands as my lips parted; I didn't know what held me up, but I could have fallen to my knees as the light shone on her face: Y/N. She lowered her weapon, walking closer to us; I could've thought I was making it up if it weren't because Harper spoke first and Y/N smiled.

\- "I know you'll have a lot of questions but we don't have time; I need your help to free Clarke."

Her eyes finally landed on mine and I was at a loss for words, only able to walk up to her and wrap my arms around her; she stiffened slightly but ended up hugging me back for just a second before she pushed me away, looking behind me and hurrying us. Even if I had never expected to see her again, that was not how I hoped our reunion to go. I knew Clarke was in trouble but she hadn't even spoken a word to me or... kissed me. I tried to get out of my head, reminding myself we were in trouble, that Diyoza's men would have heard the shots and would probably be after us in no time, that she was worried about Clarke who had been her only company down here for years. That had to be it.

\- "So, what's the plan?" -Monty was the first to speak as we jumped on the Rover, Y/N driving and me on the copilot's side- "Cause I assume you have one."

\- "I do." -Y/N smiled as she looked at him through the rear mirror- "I will get you to safety, you will hide and, knowing what you've told me, I just need one of you to tell her about their ship and Raven and Murphy."

\- "I will." -I was quick to intervene before anyone else could- "I'll do it."

She glanced at me, a small smile on her lips as she nodded. She kept driving, answering all the specific questions we had but never going fully into detail, just telling us how they had survived and how they found the valley.

\- "How was it?" -Emori spoke, grabbing Y/N's attention again- "Just you too."

\- "We weren't really alone." -Y/N smiled- "We found a kid, Madi, she's made our days so much more interesting."

\- "A kid?"

\- "Yeah, she's dying to met all of you." -Y/N nodded happily- "You'll meet her soon enough."

\- "When did you find her?" -I faced her- "Are there any more kids with you?"

\- "She was alone." -Y/N's voice went quiet for a second- "She gave us some trouble at the beginning." -she seemed to relax at that thought, giggling softly; I had missed her laughter so much- "She even stole my berries once!"

\- "Sounds familiar."

\- "Hey!" -Y/N pretended to be offended as she stopped the Rover, looking back at Harper- "I only took a couple of nuts and look how good they were."

\- "You had fun that day."

\- "We could discuss that for hours and not agree." -she took a deep breath- "Okay, this is your stop; there's a cave behind those bushes, we'll come for you once we got Clarke, okay?"

\- "Alright."

\- "Be careful."

Echo squeezed my shoulder before getting down with the rest; I nodded at her before turning around, seeing Y/N's eyes cast down, hard grip on the wheel and I started to wonder if she was acting so cold because of something she thought instead of because of how worried she was about Clarke.

\- "Hey." -I placed my hand on her thigh like I had done some many times before- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah, yeah." -she eyed my hand before shifting on her seat- "We have to go."

I moved my hand as she started the Rover again; the drive was silent now even if there was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't find the proper words to say. I couldn't help but look at her from time to time: she had changed but, somehow, she was still the same. Maybe she was like this because of my own change.

\- "I've missed you." -I spoke before I could think any better of it- " And I'm sorry."

\- "Why?"

\- "I left you behind."

\- "It's okay." -she glanced at me- "You had to go, you had to save our friends."

\- "You saved us. Both of you."

\- "We just did our part, we didn't save you, we just helped." -she brushed me off, even moving her hand in the air- "We survived against all odds, so I don't blame you for being so surprised I'm still here."

\- "Are you mad at me?"

\- "Why would I be?"

\- "Your tone, you seem hurt, Y/N, the way you're behaving around me, it's now how we used to be."

\- "You want that?" -I saw her furrowing her eyebrows- "That wouldn't be healthy, would it?"

\- "Why not?"

\- "We're here." -she slowed down as I focused my eyes in front of us- "You know the drill."

I nodded, grabbing the cup I had taken from the sip, knowing it'd be useful with Diyoza, that way she'd be certain I was serious about having been on her ship and seen her men. I knew the plan but I was still going over what she had just said: _"That wouldn't be healthy, would it?"_ ; what did she mean by that? We had been in love and our relationship was based on mutual trust and respect. No power imbalance, no overwhelming possessiveness, or over-controlling acts. We were so good. Then why did she made it seem like it was so bad? She stopped the Rover as we got to the place where the prisoners were, weapons pointed at us, opening my door and raising my hands, informing then I just wanted to talk. Diyoza asked me to come out so I did, glancing at Y/N one more time before getting out of the Rover.

\- "We still need to talk."

\- "Get Clarke back."

I sighed, nodding at her and closing the door, watching as she backed up the car, leaving me there to do my part. As the lights of the Rover disappeared, I saw Clarke on the ground and I had to bite my tongue not to tell Diyoza exactly what I was thinking. It took me some convincing but she finally agreed on my terms on the condition that we shared the valley. That had been the plan since the beginning so I didn't waste more time speaking to her, asking to be taken to Clarke to ger her out of wherever they had locked her once they invited me into their ship to speak.

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "Hey."

\- "I knew you'd come back."

I sat beside her, helping her up and hugging her, telling her that Madi was okay for that was the first thing she asked me as she looked to the door.

\- "Have you seen Y/N?"

\- "She drove me here."

\- "And Madi?"

\- "I haven't seen her, but Y/N asked me to tell you that everything is under control."

Clarke nodded, telling me how thankful she was that we were back and just in time, both of us going silent as we walked around the prisoner's camp, walking back to where we were supposed to meet with Y/N who immediately started the Rover as we got there, Clarke jumping on the copilot's seat and leaving me to go behind.

\- "What did they do to you?" -Y/N moved Clarke's hair from her neck, revealing the bruises- "I'm going to murder someone."

\- "It's fine," -Clarke took her hands in hers, pulling her into a hug- "you're all safe and we got a deal."

\- "Yeah, but for how long?"

Clarke sighed as Y/N let go, each of them seating back properly on their seats before Y/N backed away from there, driving to get our friends back. It was easy for me to tell now how comfortable Y/N and Clarke were with each other, the knowing looks, the smiles... _I wonder..._

\- "Where did you leave them?"

\- "They're back in the village, safe."

\- "They?" -I couldn't keep quiet, shaking my head as I came back from my thoughts- "You found another kid, you said..."

\- "You haven't told him?"

\- "I haven't told anyone, thank you, Clarke." -Y/N shook her head, the Rover starting to move faster- "So helpful."

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Stop the Rover, Y/N."

\- "We have to..."

\- "Stop and get in the back with Bellamy. I'll drive."

\- "But..."

\- "You wanna do the talking just with him or when everyone's here."

\- "I choose option three: no talking."

Y/N ignored Clarke's pleads to stop the car; if anything, that made her go even faster until we got to the cave, asking me to get down to look for our friends. I knew they were going to have a conversation about that other person and I wanted to hear it but I also knew Y/N didn't want to tell me. _Maybe they found someone else, maybe Y/N moved on with them, thinking I wouldn't come back after the 5-year mark passed. Maybe that was why she reacted that way back when we left the rest because she thought I had moved on too. But how could I ever do that to her? How could I love someone that wasn't her?_

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

It had taken everything in me not to run over towards Bellamy and kiss him once I saw him; first of all, because it had been six years and who knew how he felt about me; second of all, because after all this time he surely had moved on with his life; and, third of all, because it'd have been wrong. And I hadn't told him about Aurora; of course not, who knew how he'd react and I needed him centered to help me get Clarke back. And what did I get for saving her ass? My secrets almost spilled into the air.

\- "Why didn't you tell him?" -Clarke spoke before I could once Bellamy was out of the car- "He deserves to know."

\- "And I deserve to be the one to choose when and how I do that, not you." -I was so angry, the kid was mine, not hers, and the decision was mine and private- "It's not like I was never going to tell him I just... I need time."

\- "You still think he moved on?"

Just as she said those words, I saw our friends coming out of the cave, Monty and Harper patting his arm and waving at us before Echo hugged him tightly.

\- "You were saying."

I pointed at them for Clarke to see before I jumped back to open the door for them to get quick inside and to get going, moving back to my place and seeing Clarke had taken my spot.

\- "I'd have agreed with you." -she started- "If it weren't because Emori hugged him just the same."

\- "Whatever, Clarke, just drive us home."

\- "I'll get them out of your way so you both can speak."

I nodded, laying back comfortably on my seat, hearing everyone getting into the back, closing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest, trying to think of how I was going to do this. Maybe I could go a couple more days without telling him; I was certain Madi would help me. I had to figure myself out first. I still loved him deeply but... six years... would love be enough to overcome that?

As we got to the village, I realized Madi may just come out with Aurora so I felt my body tensing, looking around and pleading whoever was listening that she wouldn't, breathing a bit easier once she came out of the house without her. I jumped from the Rover, Madi running up to me and hugging me, murmuring that Aurora was in her room reading a book before she ran after Clarke, who started to introduce her to our friends. I was walking away when I felt fingers curling around my wrist, gently, pulling me back carefully.

\- "Why are you avoiding me?"

\- "I... I have stuff to figure out."

\- "We can do that together." -I sighed as I saw the pain in Bellamy's eyes- "You're still my partner, even if I've been away for six years."

\- "Why?" -he furrowed his eyebrows at my question- "Six years, why? The mark was five; I waited out there every day until I realized you weren't coming."

\- "Is that why you're acting this distant with me?"

\- "I don't blame you if you've moved on; I'd understand." -I got rid of his hand- "I assume your life up there was nice, maybe that's why it took you a year longer to come down."

\- "We couldn't come back, we had no way to do so." -he walked after me- "How could I ever stay away from the place where I met you?"

\- "If you're going to flirt with me, make sure no one else is waiting for you."

\- "So that's it." -he stopped in front of me, forcing me to face him- "You think I moved on so now you don't want anything from me. Did you move on too? Is that who you're hiding?"

\- "How could I move on from you? Move on from the year I spent with you and the five years I dream about you every damn night? From the deep-rooted love I have for you and every memory we shared? Are you fucking with me?"

I took her face in my hands and pulled her to me, kissing her gently, feeling her lips moving immediately against mine, her hands on the belt of my trousers so I pulled her head up to deepen the kiss, making her rest her chest almost over mine. As she pulled back, I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, moving her hand to cover her mouth before I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me.

\- "I've dreamt about you every single night too, Y/N; the only difference is I thought you were dead. I thought my life was over because you were gone; everything I wanted to do, all I wanted to build with you... gone."

\- "That's exactly why I thought you'd move on, because you thought I was gone."

\- "You can't move on from love like ours." -I moved my head back to look into her eyes- "Love like I found on you is a once in a lifetime thing."

\- "I'm really glad you think that." -she chuckled, taking a step back- "I don't think I could have gone about my life seeing you with someone else."

\- "Same goes to you." -I took her hand in mine- "Who are you hiding?" -I pointed with my head at the house in front of us.

\- "Answer me one question first." -she squeezed my hand- "What did you want our future to look like?"

\- "I wanted to find peace for both of us." -she nodded, prompting me to keep going- "I wanted, no, I want to build a family with you, to have our own place, to wake up by your side for the rest of my life and make you happy every day, to see your smile and make you laugh and love you with all I have."

Her eyes became crystal clear, tears forming in them once more as she nodded, pulling me down and kissing me again, short but sweet before she pulled me with her, guiding me into the house, walking up the stairs, hearing a voice in the distance. Y/N let go of my hand, motioning me to wait as she opened the door at the end of the corridor, then motioning me to join her and moving her finger to her lips, asking me not to make a single noise. So I did. I walked slowly, standing beside her and looking inside, seeing who the voice belong to: a little girl sat on the floor with her back to us, reading a book to a couple of dolls in front of her. I glanced at Y/N, seeing the tears from before running down her skin and falling to the ground as she smiled. I was stuck in my place, watching as Y/N nodded, answering my silent question: that was our child. I rubbed my face as I felt tears on my eyes too, standing closer to the child as Y/N walked in front of her, picking her up.

\- "Why are you crying, momi?" -I saw her moving her hands to Y/N's face.

\- "These are happy tears baby." -Y/N kissed her forehead- "Remember how yesterday you asked me why daddy didn't answer your calls?" -the kid nodded- "Well, it was because he was rushing home to see you."

\- "Is he coming?"

\- "He's here. "

Y/N walked towards me, the little girl turning her head around, finding my eyes as I swear my heart melted where I stood; she looked so much like Y/N: her eyes were exactly like Y/N's and I could recognize my nose and my messy hair in her.

\- "Daddy!" -the kid practically jumped on my arms, hugging me as I picked her up, her little arms around my neck before she pulled back- "Why did you take so long?"

\- "I'm so sorry...." -I caressed her cheek before- "I'm so sorry." -I looked at Y/N.

\- "Aurora."

I tried not to cry again, trying to remain calm as Aurora smiled, nodding as she heard her name. She was so precious; I hated that I had missed so much: I hated Y/N had gone through the pregnancy and childbirth without me. I glanced at her, she was so strong, my love for her only increasing. Aurora made me look at her again; I hated that I had missed so much of her too: her first time opening her eyes, the first time she smiled, her first words, her first steps... but I was here now, and nothing would tear me apart from her, from my daughter.

\- "Mom told me it was your mom's name."

\- "Yes, yes, it was."

\- "Can I have it?"

\- "The name?" -I chuckled as she nodded- "Of course, princess."

Y/N and I laughed together, pulling her to me too and sharing our first family hug; the first of many, I hoped. I couldn't believe we had had a kid; I couldn't believe Y/N had been pregnant when I left, I couldn't believe I didn't know. The thought of having lost my future seemed so bizarre now as I held our daughter in my arms and she went over how funny my beard was and how much it tickled as she told me how she wanted me to tell her about the stars and space like Y/N had told her I would. I looked at Y/N, the love of my life, seeing that she had never lost hope of finding me again, of us finding each other again. I couldn't believe this was the beginning of the life I had wanted with Y/N since I promised to love her forever.

\- "Can I tell you now about what I did with Madi?"

\- "Of course, Aurora, you need to tell me everything you've been doing."

\- "Oh, I can show you my books too!"

I put her on the floor, watching as she walked to the other side of the room, sitting on the floor and starting to look through a box. I moved next to Y/N, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her to me.

\- "I'm so sorry."

\- "You're here now." -she caressed my cheek with her thumb- "That's all that matters."

\- "And I'm never leaving you behind; I'm never leaving my girls behind."

**Author's Note:**

> **⇣Drop by the comment section to let me know how you feel and what you think of this one⇣**  
> 


End file.
